Typical gloves and mittens provide insulation and weather-resistant properties for the wearer, but do not facilitate shared warmth of the palm, fingers, and thumb encased by the glove or mitten. Heat produced by these body parts is lost to the fabric touching the various parts of the hand. Additionally, gloves and mittens do not allow access to the bare hand and typically must be entirely removed in order to have full use of the exposed hand. In some cases, excess clothing is worn at the start of cold weather activity to maintain a comfortable body temperature before the body is fully warmed up, but the excess clothing (such as gloves or mittens) later becomes unnecessary as the wearer's body produces extra heat during fitness activities. Thus, when an athlete's body temperature increases due to fitness activities, the excess clothing that provided comfort at the beginning of the activities can become unnecessary and may increase the risk of overheating and dehydration. The athlete then may wish to remove the clothing and set it down while risking its loss, or may hold onto the removed clothing during the remaining fitness activities, which can be uncomfortable.